Son of Nirn: Titan's Curse
by Armaros
Summary: Percy Jackson, or in this universe, Fenrir Blackwolf is the son of Akatosh, the God of The Sun, Time and Dragons. When the Aedra and Daedra are called on by Zeus for help, they send Fenrir. With an annoying son of Poseidon, a girl that can shoot lightning out of her hands, a group of male hating girls and one powerful demigod, how will this change the Titan's Curse?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Elder Scrolls or Percy Jackson.**

Metal clanged throughout the room. Two people, two males were sparring, sword to sword. One swung, the other rolled out the way and slashed at his opponent. They kept doing this over and over, slash, dodge, block. They kept going until one pushed the other's blade away and put his blade against the other's throat.

"I give, I give." the guy chuckled, and the blade was set off. They smiled at each other. The man that had just yielded had typical blonde Nord hair in braids. He had sky blue eyes and a thin white scar on his left cheek. The other had short and spiky midnight black hair and dark golden eyes. He had a scar on his right cheek, as well as one near his chin.

"You've done well Fenrir." the other chuckled.

"What does it feel like to be beat by a 14 year old? Fenrir asked his older friend teasingly.

"Well, pretty embarrassing. But since it's you, O Great Son of Akatosh, Prince of the Dragons, Heir of the Sun, I'm fine with it." he smirked.

"Oh shut up Hrervar, Son of Battle, Prince of Skyrim, Child of Talos." Fenrir growled.

"I know you hate formalities." Hrervar grinned.

"Boys!" a voice boomed. Both turned around to see the whole of the Aedra and the Daedra. Akatosh was in the lead and he had a worried expression on his face.

"Father, what is is?" Fenrir asked, concerned. It was rare to see his father with that expression on his face.

"There is something urgent I have to tell you. The King of Olympus, Zeus has asked for our help. Right now, his forces and the forces of the Titan Kronos are preparing for all out war. The war will change the world and they want help. We agreed, but we can't interact with demigods from their world by the Ancient Laws set by Anu and Chaos, so Fenrir is going." the God of Dragons told the two of them.

"When do I leave?" Fenrir asked, excited to go a on a new mission.

"Soon. Get ready while we're preparing the Gate." Akatosh replied. Fenrir nodded and rushed to get ready. He burst through the door into his room and stored weapons, armor and other material into a magic space. He put all of the daedric artifacts that he got from helping the Daedra, some of the unique weapons that he got in his quests around Skyrim, special armor that he had, and multiple potions and ingots into the space. He got a bag and stuffed spell tomes and potion ingredients in it and stuffed the bag into his magic space. He put on the Royal Vampire Armor, because why not? He sheathed a daedric sword at his belt and a quiver full of different types of arrows at his back. He rushed to the courtyard, where a Gate was. It looked like a swirling vortex of purple and black energy.

"Fenrir, there you are." Akatosh said as he saw his son. He was surprised as he saw his son in the Armor of Vampire Royals.

"I'm ready." Fernrir said.

"Farewell, and _pruzah gluus._" he said, wishing for his son to be safe. Fenrir smiled at him before walking into the Gate. Fenrir walked through the storm of energy. He could see a bright light ahead. He stormed through the energy, and made it into the light. He reappeared in a small clearing covered in snow, next to a gray building.

In front of him were six people and a large monster. Two of the people with olive skin, siblings Fenrir guessed stayed back and another person was in front of them. The other three were in combat with the monster. There were two girls, one with blonde hair and gray eyes, the other having black hair and blue eyes. The other one was a boy who had dark brown hair and sea green eyes. The monster had the face of a man, the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion. Fenrir drew his sword and rushed forward, slicing at the monster's leg.

"Gah, another one!?" the monster growled. He swung his tail at Fenrir, who blocked with his sword. The boy ran at the monster, yelling and swinging his sword wildly. Fenrir wanted to scream every curse under the stars at him. The monster turned and swiped with a claw, batting the demigod away. One of the others, the black haired girl yelled and a bolt of lightning erupted from her hands, blasting the monster. Fenrir took the chance. He held out his free hand and used an Ice Spear spell, hitting the monster in it's tail, rendering it useless, for now anyway. The monster roared in pain and wildly slashed with it's claws. The four in combat walked backwards, cautious. Then, the boy from before charged blindly again, and getting raked by the monsters claws. Fenrir sheathed his sword and summoned the Nightingale Bow and fired a daedric arrow at the monster.

The monster growled and shot a spike from it's spine, which Fenrir shot out of the air. The monster shot another spike, which got Fenrir in the shoulder. Fenrir winced as he pulled the spike out, casting a weak healing spell. He noticed something, silver moving in the forest. More monsters? No, out of the forest a group of girls dressed in silver rushed out, all carrying bows. In the lead was a girl around the age of 14. She had auburn hair and silver eyes, like the moon. The girl next to her, a girl with coppery skin and a gleaming silver circlet in her long dark hair asked her. "Permission to kill, my lady?"

"The Hunters!" one of the girls cried behind Fenrir.

"Oh, how lovely." the other girl said sarcastically.

"A goddess!?" the monster sneered. "You're not supposed to interfere!"

"Not so," the goddess said. "Hunting beasts is in my sphere, and you are a wild beast. Hunters, fire!" and the Hunters did. Arrow rained down on the beast, but the monster still survived.

"You sahll pay, Hunters!" he yelled, before jumping off the edge of the cliff. Something appeared in the air, a helicopter. It fired bullets at us, and I raised a ward. The auburn haired goddess looked up at the helicopter and said, "Mortals are not allowed to witness the Hunt." and the helicopter turned into a flock of ravens, which scattered into the night. The Hunters walked towards us, and the girl with the circlet looked at the black haired girl.

"You," she said in distaste.

"Zoe Nightshade." the black haired girl said again.

Zoe looked at the auburn haired goddess. "Six demigods and a satyr, my lady."

"Five of the demigods are Chiron's campers. Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Thalia, Daughter of Zeus." the black haired girl said.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." the blonde said proudly.

"I'm Satyr Underwood, Satyr." the other boy spoke timidly.

"Um, I'm Bianca Di Angelo." the olive skinned girl said.

"And I'm Nico." her brother said shyly.

"And I'm Kyle Richards, Son of Poseidon!" the boy spoke arrogantly. Fenrir hated him instantly.

"I do not know of this one." the goddess looked at Fenrir.

"I'm Fenrir Blackwolf. I assume you are the Goddess of The Hunt, Artemis, correct?" Fenrir asked.

"You are correct. Who is your godly parent?" she asked in reply.

"I am the Son of Akatosh, the Nirnian Aedric God of The Sun, Time and Dragons." Fenrir answered. Kyle gasped.

"Time! You're with Kronos aren't you!" he accused.

"If you weren't so foolish, you'd see that I fought the monster that would most likely kill you, and I said G_od _not Titan." Fenrir said slowly, as if he was talking to a three year old.

"Why you!?" he asked, rage in his eyes.

"Enough." Artemis said. "You are the demigod that your gods have sent to help us, right?"

"Yes. I think some of my friends, Hervrar, the Son of Talos and Evidil, the Daughter of Azura will come later as well." Fenrir told her.

**(Switching to Fenrir POV)**

"Alright." Artemis said. Bianca looked at us as if we were crazy.

"Whoa! Time out. Who are you people?" she asked, confused. Artemis looked at her, her expression softening. "It might be a better question, dear girl, who are you? Who are your parents?"

"I-Our parents our dead." she said.

Zoe looked at the two of them. "You two are half-bloods, children of the gods."

Nico started to bounce around us, asking questions like, "Does Zeus really have a lightning bolt that does 600 damage? Can Hephaestus really use fire from his war hammer? Can he-"

"Nico, it isn't like your game." Bianca said. "There aren't things like gods."

I spoke up. "Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. The Gods are still around. They're immortal, they can't really die. They have kids, well, like us. And even if I'm not a demigod of this world, our lives are dangerous."

"Like fighting monsters?" she asked.

"Yes." Thalia answered.

"Bianca, Nico we came here to get you to Camp." Annabeth told them.

"Camp?" Bianca asked, suspicious.

"Camp is a place for demigods to be safe and to train." Annabeth explained.

Nico started to bounce around again. "Cool, let's go!"

"Wait, I don't-" Bianca started.

"There's no other place safe for demigods!" Thalia said. I did agree with her. The only way you could be safe in Nirn is to go to one of the Aedra's or Daedra shrine, where it's ground that monsters can't tread upon. And from shrines, you could go to Padomic City, where the Gods and the Demigods stayed. But, there was the Roman personality of the Greek Gods, so there might be a Roman camp.

"There is another-" Zoe got interrupted by Thalia.

"No there isn't!" she exclaimed. Artemis sighed.

"Zoe, get the Hunters to set up a temporary camp and to get the belongings of our guests."

"Yes my lady."

"Fenrir, come with me. I need more of an explanation." Artemis said.

"Grover, could you talk to Nico?" Artemis asked, and the Satyr looked like he was going to faint.

"Okay!" he exclaimed, getting Nico. I walked with Artemis to the temporary camp. I was anxious, cause I heard that the Hunt hated men. However, Artemis told me to explain about the agreement, and when I was finished, she told me to leave. I nodded and got up, leaving the camp. I saw Thalia stomping around and she looked at me.

"What did she ask you?" she asked.

"Oh, I explained about how I got here and why I was sent and some other things about my world." I told her.

"Hmph. If the Hunters weren't here, we would've been fine." she said.

"I agree with you. And the monster escaped anyways." I told her.

"Exactly. Anyways, could you leave me alone for a while?" she asked me, and I nodded. While walking in the forest, I saw some Hunters feeding white wolves. I liked wolves, with Hircine as my godfather, I could speak to them. Falcons looked at us from the treetops. I saw Nico and Bianca talking to Grover, so I walked towards them. Grover looked at my shoulder.

"You should get that healed." he said.

"I can do it." I told him. I concentrated, and a small golden light was glowing on my left hand. I cast Fast Healing and I summoned an antidote. I drank it and got some cloth to bandage my wound.

"Whoa! What was that?" Nico asked me.

"Restoration Magic, Fast Healing." I shrugged.

"Can you teach it to me?' he asked.

"Sorry kid, but I can't. I have the spell tomes with me, but I don't think people from this world can learn Nirnian magic." I told him.

"Oh okay." he said, disappointedly. I kind of felt bad for him, so I decided to cheer him up.

"Hey, do you want to see something else?" I asked him. He nodded, and I summoned two ebony daggers.

"Here, have them." I told Nico and Bianca.

"Really?" Bianca asked me, looking at the daggers skeptically.

"Yes, really. You two need something to protect yourselves with. Use it only in cases of emergency until you're trained, alright?" I asked them. They both nodded and they each took a dagger.

"Fenrir." I heard. I turned around to see Zoe Nightshade.

"Lady Artemis wants to see you again." she said coldly.

"Alright." I told her and walked back to the camp. I entered the tent with Zoe. The tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows lined the tent. On the wall behind the goddess, there was an oak wood plaque that had her bow on it, the silver carved to look like gazelle horns. Next to the weapon were pelts of animals, bears, deer, elk, antelope, tigers, wolves, and I could name a lot more, having hunted with Hircine before.

"What do you need, my lady?" I asked her.

"Join us Fenrir." she said. I sat down crossed legged in front of her.

"Are you surprised at my appearance?" she asked me.

"No, not really. The Daedra and Aedra all can change form, like my father can turn into a dragon and Nocturnal, Lady of the Night can turn into a raven." I said.

"Yes, gods here can do that as well. I like to stay this age to stay like my Hunters." Zoe sat to the right of Artemis, glaring at me as if it was my fault for being male.

"Ah."

"Now, Fenrir do you have any records of any ancient monsters in this world?" she asked me.

"Yes, I do." I summoned some books and passed them to the goddess. "I could get more, if you like. I could go to Apocypha and ask Hermaeus Mora if he has any more." I offered.

"No thank you. This is fine." she said handing the books back.

"I sent Zoe to ask Annabeth some questions, and it seems that the monster spoke of a ancient monster. I have to hunt it-alone." she said.

"My lady, we'll get ready right away." Zoe said.

"No Zoe, it is too dangerous. You have to lead the Hunters while I'm gone." Artemis told her.

"As you wish, my lady."

"You know what the monster is?" I asked the goddess.

"Let us pray that I'm wrong." Artemis gripped her bow.

"Can a goddess pray?" I asked in amusement.

Artemis had a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Before I go, Fenrir Blackwolf, I have a small task for you."

"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to bring the Hunters to Camp Half-Blood."

Zoe looked at her goddess as if she was insane. "My lady, you know we hate it there."

"I know. But it's the only other place where you can go." Artemis told her.

"Uh, lady Artemis, the problem is that I don't know where Camp is." I told her.

"Ah, that's fine. I'll get my brother to pick you up." Artemis said, and Zoe left.

"Your brother?" I asked her.

"Yes. It's time for you to meet my annoying twin brother, Apollo."

* * *

We waited for dawn, to get picked up by Apollo. I changed into more modern clothing, a black and red shirt, jeans, black combat boots, and a long sleeved black leather jacket. I had the Ring of Hircine, the Nightweaver's Ring, the Gauldur Amulet and the Amulet of the Hunt, which I got from Hircine. Strapped to my waist was Dawnbreaker and I had dad's shield strapped to my back. Everyone except the Hunters, Artemis and I were shivering from the cold. Ah, the perks of being trained by multiple deities. Nico and Bianca were talking, and Thalia and Grover walked towards me.

After I told them what happened, Grover became white as a sheet. "The last time the Hunters came to camp, it didn't end well."

"How did they get here so fast anyway? I used a Gate to get here." I said, wondering.

"Well, at least they get to stay with Artemis." Grover swooned.

"You're nuts." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Nuts and berries." Grover said dreamily. The sky began to lighten, and I could feel myself begin to get more powerful. As the child of the Sun God, I was more powerful when the sun was out.

"Apollo is so lazy in the winter." Artemis said, bringing out the o in 'so'.

"Apollo comes with the sun, right?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"It seems you have some similar experiences." she noted.

I snorted. "Trust me, trying to wake my father when it's Evening Star is like trying to wake up a bear in hibernation."

"Well, it seems your father is a less annoying, more mature version of my brother then." Artemis said.

Suddenly, a blast of light appeared on the horizon. Artemis turned to the others.

"Don't look." she warned them. I did look, of course. The True Form of the gods here doesn't bother demigods from Nirn, so I was fine. And being used to seeing dad mad at Talos, I was able to stand the light. Though, I don't want to experience _that _again.

The light died down slowly, revealing two things, a red Maserati Spyder. The metal of the car was glowing hot, thought I wasn't affected. And the other thing was a guy around the age of 18 with blonde surfer hair and blue eyes. He had a warm smile on his face, and he wore jeans, loafers and a sleeveless t-shirt.

"Little sister!" Apollo smiled. If I hadn't been immune to bright lights, I would've been blinded by the guy's teeth.

"What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your little sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue—"

"So what's up?" he interrupted. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis grit her teeth. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood." "Sure, sis!" Then he raised his hands in a stop everything gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on." The Hunters all groaned. Apparently they'd met Apollo before. He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

"Green grass breaks through snow. Artemis pleads for my help. I am so cool."

I looked at him. "The last line's only four syllables."

"Was it?" he frowned.

"What about _I am so big-headed_?" Artemis asked.

"No, that's six syllables. Oh, I got it! I am so awesome!" he grinned. Once again, could've blinded us.

"Anyways, what do you need? I'm ready to roll."

"These demigods need a ride to Camp. Some of them are Chiron's campers." she motioned to us. Apollo studied us. He looked at me first.

"Fenrir Blackwolf. You're Akatosh's kid aren't ya?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, that explains it. I thought I sensed something like the sun around here. Oh well, all aboard!" he said.

"We all can't fit there." I pointed out, and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, right." he said. He waved his hand, and the car turned into a large bus.

"Alright. Now, Apollo don't talk to, look at, or flirt with my Hunters." Artemis glared at Apollo.

"Okay, lil' sis." Apollo said.

"I told you I am older!" Artemis said.

"Okay, calm down. Where are you going to anyway?" Apollo asked.

"To hunt something." Artemis said, before runnin into the woods, blending into the snow and shadows.

"So," Apollo looked at us."Who wants to drive?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything.**

_Italics is Dragon Tongue_

**Fenrir POV**

We all piled in after Apollo. I sat at the front, along with Thalia, Nico and Bianca.

"This is so cool!" Nico bounced up and down. "But how does it work? I thought the sun was a giant ball of gas!"

I chuckled. "Nico, never believe _joor _when they talk about astral objects. In Nirn, the stars are actually distant realms, or fallen deities that have turned into stars."

"Fenrir is right." Apollo agreed. "But anyway, the Chariot is how mortals think of the Sun."

"Fenrir, I would let you drive this, since this is the Sun Chariot and your the Sun's Child, but you don't know how to drive yet." Apollo told me. He looked at Thalia.

"Daughter of Zeus! King of the Sky! Perfect!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Uh, no thanks." Thalia shook her head.

"Come on. How old are you?" Apollo asked.

"I-I don't know." Thalia said.

Apollo tapped his chin. "You're 15, almost 16. I know cause I'm the God of Prophecy. You're birthday's coming soon."

"December twenty second." Thalia exclaimed.

"Exactly! So you can drive!" Apollo ushered her into the driver's seat. She pulled back the wheel, and Grover crashed into me.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"Slower!" Apollo urged.

"Thalia, loosen up." I told her.

"I'm loose!" she grit her teeth.

I looked outside the window, seeing a small New England town with snow covering it. Well, it used to have snow covering it, until the Chariot came close and torched the town.

"Whoa! Okay, dead ahead, Long Island! And dead is only an expression!' Apollo cried. We were going to crash and burn. We were a couple miles away, and I could see some building.

"BRAKE!" Apollo yelled at the top of his lungs. Thalia slammed her foot against the pedal, and we were heading to the lake at a forty-degree angle.

_"Feim Zii Gron!" _I shouted, hoping that Become Ethereal would save us. We crashed into the lake, steam billowing upwards. Several nymphs ran out of the water. The bus bobbed up to the surface, along with a lot of incinerated canoes.

"Well, let's see if we didn't burn anyone important shall we?' Apollo gave a confident smile.

* * *

I have never seen the camp before, so I was expecting something different. The ground and the building all were covered in snow. There were several building, and each had a distinct style.

"Whoa, a climbing wall!" Nico gasped as he climbed out of the lake. I stretched out my hand and pulled him up.

"Fenrir." I heard Zoe say.

"What is it?" I asked back.

"I'll take the Hunters to Cabin 8, Lady Artemis Cabin." Zoe said, and Grover followed them, talking rapidly. I shook my head and followed Thalia. We went to a large house painted in blue. A centaur was on the porch, and he looked at us and smiled.

"Thalia, Annabeth, Kyle. And who are you three?" he asked Nico, Bianca and I.

"I'm Bianca and this is Nico, my brother." Bianca introduced themselves. The centaur looked at me expectantly.

"I'm Fenrir Blackwolf, Son of Akatosh." I said. The centaur smiled.

"Ah, so you're the one that the Aedra and Daedra sent correct?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm Chiron, nice to meet you. I'm afraid that we can't place you anywhere to sleep. Er, the Hermes Cabin is for unclaimed demigods, but you're claimed already. I don't think you'll fit in with the Apollo Cabin. You'll have to stay in the Big House then." Chiron said apologetically.

"It's alright." I shrugged.

"Okay, Thalia, Fenrir and Annabeth, could you stay here and tell me what happened?" Chiron asked, shooing Bianca, Kyle and Nico away. After we told him what happened, his face was grim.

"Alright. You two may leave." Thalia dragged me away from the Big House, while Annabeth went to look for Kyle.

"Come on." she said.

"Hey, Thalia." I said to her, and she turned around. "Um, sorry about the bus thing."

"What are you sorry about?" she asked.

"Erm, you're afraid of heights." I said quietly.

"You're right. I don't know why, but I am." Thalia said miserably.

"It's alright. At first, I was scared to even use any of my powers." I told her.

"Yeah, but you got over it."

"You'll get over it."

"I hope so." I walked back to the Big House, looking for Chiron. Instead, I was met by another person. He had a faint aura around him, and he had purple eyes.

"Lord Dionysus." I greeted him. He seemed shocked.

"A demigod, calling me Lord Dionysus?" he asked, confused.

"I'm Fenrir Blackwolf, Son of Akatosh, my lord." I said.

"Ah." he said in recognition of my name. I decided to give him something. I couldn't use it anyway.

"Wait. Here, have this." I showed him two bottles of Black-Briar Mead.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Black-Briar Mead. Some of the best mead in all of Skyrim." I told him.

"Why thank you." he said, taking the botttles and having a sip.

"This is delicious. Ah, I think I like you demigod."

* * *

I woke up at dawn, seeing the sunrise. I got dressed into a white shirt, black jogging pants and sneakers. I walked downstairs and out of the Big House. I got the tour of the camp yesterday, and the Camp was quite boring. It wasn't anything like the Padomic City. I could see why the campers liked it though. I walked to the sword fighting arena and summoned one of my swords. It was three and a half feet long and made out of the same material Dawnbreaker was made out of. It's hilt was pure silver, and the guard was pure gold. The guard was carved to look like the wings of an angel. There was an inscription on the blade, _Morokei. _Glorious. It's enchantment was powerful. Angel's Wrath. The blade would be cloaked in Heavenly Fire, which was extremely powerful, and it would burn away evil and darkness. It's more effective when I wield it with Dawnbreaker.

I also summoned some Atronachs. Three frost, two storm and four fire. I needed some practice. I lunged at the nearest Ice Atronach and slash Glorious down, cracking the ice. I ducked under some fire and lightning. I activated the Angel's Wrath enchantment, and golden-white fire danced along the blade. I slashed and released some energy, creating a fang of Heavenly Fire. The fang pierced a Storm Atronach, which disappeared in a spiral of lightning. I slashed at the Fire Atronachs, absorbing the flames into Glorious. They disappeared along with the first Storm Atronach. I got grazed by a lightning spell and I winced in pain. I released the flames that were absorbed from the Fire Atronachs at the Storm Atronach, burning it. Three regular Ice Atronachs and a damaged one. I could do this easily. I flashed behind one with a burst of light, and I ran it though the chest. It melted and evaporated, and I rushed the other three. I stabbed, slashed and smacked them all until they were down. After the last bit of water evaporated, I noticed. I had a crowd of people watching me in silence.

**Thalia POV**

Okay, Fenrir was powerful. He destroyed those things easily, and he fought as if it was as easy as breathing. He looked directly at me when he was done. His face was unreadable, I couldn't see any emotions in his golden eyes.

"HA! I bet I'm stronger than you!" I heard an annoying voice say. Kyle. I roll my eyes at him.

"I seem to believe that not only yesterday that you didn't land a single hit on the manticore." Fenrir said, and Kyle was red in anger.

"I challenge you!" he screamed. He drew Riptide and charged Fenrir, who sidestepped him. The golden-white fire sputtered out and Fenrir looked at Kyle in amusement.

"Are you sure you're a demigod? I thought you were just doing some bad acting." Fenrir mocked him.

"Ah! You know what, if I beat you, I get your sword!" Kyle roared.

"And I get yours." Fenrir smirked. He disappeared from sight. No, he was moving so fast that I couldn't see him. I barely saw him, only by the flash of his gold eyes. He appeared behind Kyle and smacked him with the flat of the golden blade. Kyle fell over, Riptide clanging on the floor.

"Pick it up, hero." Fenrir smirked. Kyle got up and roared and a large wave of water appeared, the water rushing towards Fenrir. Fenrir smirked and held up his hand. His eyes glower like the sun, light radiating off them. Golden light appeared in his outstretched hand, and he shot a laser of sunlight at the water, which immediately evaporated.

"Was that water supposed to do something?" Fenrir stared at Kyle, who was wide eyed. Fenrir stepped towards the frozen demigod and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Kyle crumpled to the floor, and the campers cheered, with me cheering along with them. Fenrir walked towards Riptide and picked it up. The sword gleamed in his grip and it turned back into a pen. Fenrir shoved it into his pocket and walk out of the arena, disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

**3rd Person**

It was night time, and it was time for the annual Capture the Flag between the Hunters and the Campers. Honestly, Fenrir couldn't care less. He was considered a camper, but he didn't want to participate in this event. He would much rather explore the forest. The game had actually already started, he was at the far side of the forest, sitting in a tree. Everything was peaceful, until a flash of silver soared over his shoulder. He jumped off the branch he was on and onto another tree, turning around and pulling out his father's bow with a Bloodcursed Arrow knocked on the golden string.

"Hunter, I do not wish to fight. I could care less about this game." he said, though he still kept his fingers around the shaft of the arrow. He didn't hear a response, though he did hear the rustling of leaves. The Hunter had left, so Fenrir jumped down onto the ground, landing on his feet. He banished the arrow and held his father's bow in a tight grip. He then heard a conch horn, the signal that the game was done. He walked towards the creek, and he saw Thalia arguing with Kyle. He spotted something in the distance, a figure wrapped in cloth.

_"Nahlot!" _Fenrir shouted, silencing the two bickering demigods. He pointed towards the figure when the demigods stared at him.

"It can't be..." Chiron paled. A mummy walked towards Zoe, green mist trailing behind it. It opened it's mouth, and a voice like the hiss of a snake echoed throughout the area.

_Five shall go to the west to the goddess in chains_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's Curse a hero must withstand,_

_And one shall perish by their parent's hand_

The mummy then froze as if it was trapped in ice.

"It's never left the attic before." Chiron muttered. "Counselor's meeting! All counselors, Zoe Nightshade and Fenrir Blackwolf must attend the meeting!"


End file.
